


Feels like Love

by Beth22_woofie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, broken! TaeTen, warning: Jerk! Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth22_woofie/pseuds/Beth22_woofie
Summary: Ten is a masochist maybe, for staying. Taeyong is a sadist, for being a jerk. And Johnny, he's a part time DJ.





	Feels like Love

 

 

 

 

Ten sigh, drawing a thin line with the thick charcoal liquid liner across his lashes bringing more define shape to his eyes. How Taeyong likes it. As the concealer pad erases the bags under his eyes he blinks away the weakness and force out a smile. Perfection. How Taeyong likes it.

Thigh hugging ripped jeans and revealing flashy clothes. How Taeyong likes it. “Hey babe” comes the person, arms crawling around the porcelain perfection that was his boyfriend. He kisses Ten’s neck leaving a bite or two, squeezing his abdomen and Ten won’t mention how that hurt from the punch. At least it wasn’t Taeyong’s but from the dude the white haired enraged at the club last night.

“Let’s go” his boyfriend waved at him to follow quick, as his kisses were, and Ten again tells himself that Taeyong will actually kiss him later. Actually give him the love he deserves after sometime. Just a little more time.

They soon reach the club and Ten can’t count the many times they’ve visited this one with his fingers out of the countless others. Taeyong likes this particular one and Ten never bothered enough to even learn the name. One, because Jaehyun works here. The handsome bartender. Two, because his white haired of a boyfriend would immediately drape himself all over said bartender within less than a minute and forgets who Ten is. Chittaphon who?

“Hey handsome” he would say and Ten would wonder if he did that on purpose so later he would tell Ten that he wants to break up.

However that always proves wrong with how needy of Ten he would be later. Still, Ten isn’t blind of the fact that he isn’t the only one.

He watches as the two flirt right in front of his eyes but tonight it hurts to stare more than five minutes. He’s tired than usual.

Ten opens one of the bathroom stall that wasn’t occupied and let out the tears he held back before. ‘How long?’ he asks his reflection in the mirror that needs some cleaning, eyes following the black stained tears that passes his smudged eyes and red nose. ‘Just how much longer will you stay around?’

He decides he needs to recollect himself,  his boyfriend might be waiting( _It's actually Ten who always waits)._ He rubs and wipes away the evidences that tell he had been crying. Inhaling the maximum air his lungs could take in and letting it out he blinks away the blurry vision.

How long had he loved and not been loved. Ten doesn’t remember. He doesn’t even remember how it feels to be loved. Like he’s a regular one night stand for someone. Someone with white hair, animated eyes and lean curvy body.

How he used to love Taeyong. How he knew Taeyong would never be his right from the start. _‘I’m not capable of falling in love_ ’ the other had told him from the start.

He forces out half a smile just to reassure himself to stay strong for the night, _yet again_. Nothing awaits and everything unfortunately remains the same. The story remains at the same chapter not even halfway through,  with no hints to a possible future. And Ten isn’t sure he is in love with Taeyong anymore either. He’s just .. .simply tired.

Fingers curling around the door knob that was probably unlock he braces himself for whatever welcomes him. It could be Taeyong and Jaehyun making out or Taeyong and some pretty body. He should’ve looked ahead when he almost bumped into someone. Someone tall. But it's a club after all,  who doesn't bump into someone. 

“After you” said the gentleman with deep voice and a ridiculously extended height. A sweetly enough build body and long brown hair covering half of his face. Of a pointy chin with full pink lips and an exposed collarbone, sharp and clean cut. Black leather jeans and jacket and pretty eyes.

Ten didn’t know he had been staring, just because the guy in front of him was generous to make way for him and smiling at him. It has been so long since he received something simply sweet as that .Taeyong never bothered to stand and wait for him moreover open the car door for him.

The undoubtedly handsome dude’s lips spread into a knowing kind of grin. He raises his eyebrows trying to bring Ten back to earth. One of his hands directing him that the other was free to pass. Ten smiles shyly and walks away, feeling a bit warmer for some reasons.

 

 

 

 

 

**_A/n: it's been a year sinss I've last wrwritt, idk how youll take this story, hopefully you'll like it._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've written again after a year, idk if you'll like this, hopefully you will. Maybe


End file.
